Fault
by musiclover99
Summary: Japan. He could've saved it. He could've helped. But he was too late. And it happened. Just cause he saved the world, apparently doesn't mean he can save a country too. And it's all his fault. In memorial of the Japan 2011 8.9 Earthquake and Tsunami.


_**Fault**_

_**By: musiclover99**_

_**I don't own PJO. **_

_**Okay, so you know Lex (xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx)'s story, Foresight? Well if not . . . go read it, it's great! With some editing on my part, thank you. Anyway, I was inspired to write this from her, and well . . . my school has an exchange program and it just so happens that said exchange program is in Japan! And . . . well, I'm gonna stop talking and let you read it. **_**Hola peoples, again. It's Lex here, and I added a couple of things to this story...**

**Please, continue praying for Japan. They definitely need it. **

* * *

Why? Why couldn't he have gotten there faster? Why couldn't he have IM-ed his dad faster? Why? Why? It all could've been prevented. It all could've been stopped. But it didn't. And it happened.

And he let it.

That day still haunts him.

_Flashback_

"_Percy! Percy!" Rachel yelled. Percy turned, and suddenly was tackled by Rachel._ "_It's horrible! You have to let your dad know! Please, save those people Percy!" Rachel sobbed. _

"_Um, Rachel," he started, shocked. "What are you talking about?"_

_She told him everything, the vision, the people, the shaking and flooding._

"_It's awful! You have to tell your dad! Let him know!" she cried._

_Percy was still dazed, but remember him patting her in the back and saying, "I'll try, Rachel. I'll try."_

But he didn't make it. When he IM-ed, it was too late. It had already passed. He was asleep: after all, it was 1 in the morning for him. It was gone and over. And it couldn't be changed.

So he IM-ed his dad about it. Apparently, Oceanus was still trying to take over. He made it happen. He caused it. He made it happen, made those losses and injuries happen.

Percy still could've stopped him. Well, he could've told his dad. But he didn't. And now he couldn't change a thing.

Hundreds. Hundreds of people have gotten injured, or lost a family member, or a friend, or was lost themselves. And he didn't do anything to stop it.

That earthquake had been an 8.9. Almost off the charts. Buildings toppled, flooding happened, people . . . innocent people are in the hospital or already gone. No matter how greedy or vain you were, you don't deserve something like this.

Oceanus probably doesn't care. He's probably laughing. But Percy's far from it. He should've IM-ed his dad first thing, but he didn't. It's his fault.

It's all his fault. He could've told his dad, put a stop to it, and nothing would've happened. People would be living and happy, not knowing anything what could've and would've happened, and suffering no loss. Everything would be normal.

But it wouldn't be. And it won't be normal anytime soon. The damage, the repair. The homes, and even some children. All gone. All because he didn't tell his dad. He should've known better. He should've done more. He could save the world when he was sixteen, yet he couldn't save one country. He could've done more.

But he didn't. And that's enough to make him guilty. He knew, he heard. And yet, he didn't say anything until it was too late. Far too late. Family lost, friends gone, injured, whatever. It's all just as bad. It's all his fault. His own fault.

So, he's being comforted in his cabin by Annabeth, Grover saying it's not his fault, Nico trying to say not many people went, even the Stolls saying that it's not his fault, trying to cheer him up, saying it couldn't have been stopped, and that it's not him. They had tried to joke around, but even they are sober in this position. Percy's got that look on his face, the one that says he was in so much pain. He doesn't pay attention to them, because while they're talking, Percy can't help but think:

_I'm to blame. It's all because of me. It's all my fault._

Sometimes, Percy wondered if it was all just an awful dream. And if so . . . why won't he wake up already?

* * *

**This is about as depressing as my story. Seriously.**

**Keep up the prayers guys; Japan needs it._ So please . . . help out. We're the lucky ones; we're the ones who didn't get affect. If you know anything, an organization, anything at all, that can help out Japan, please do so. Please.  
_**

**-_Max_ and Lex**


End file.
